Screw being Preppy, I'm Punk
by Inu-taishi
Summary: Hi. Name’s Kagome Higurashi. I’m seventeen. I go to Shikon High. And I don’t really give a damn. I'm stuck being a prep, and never have been able to change it. But there's this one boy, Inuyasha, who might make me rethink that.
1. Screw Being Preppy, I'm Punk

Screw being Preppy, I'm Punk.  
  
Hi. Name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm seventeen. I go to Shikon High. And I don't really give a fuck.  
  
*********  
  
A pretty girl with long black hair sped down the street in a purple jaguar. Stepping out of the car, she smiled and waved to a select few, while inwardly seething. Tomorrow was the day. She couldn't take it anymore. Stepping off to her classes, she faked ignoring the shadowy figure lounging in the tree above her. Knowing of the figure's hearing, she muttered so only he could hear.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I'll show those bastards."  
  
Then, without even blinking, she walked on.  
  
********* Kagome's POV:  
  
After school today, I got in my Jag, and sped to the bank. I withdrew 4000 dollars. A fourth of my savings. Not a problem. I had an okay job. A year and it'd be back. Speeding off to the mall, I first headed into where my anti-prep friend Sango worked, Hot Topic.  
  
"Sango, tomorrow. I need a new look. And call Miroku, Kohaku and Shippou. We'll need all the help we can get."  
  
Practically squealing from delight, no, scratch that, she was squealing from delight, Sango yanked me into the dressing rooms, pulling about a jillion shirts, pants, accessories and piercings along the way. Shoving me in, she shouted out to me:  
  
"Model! C'mon, we have a schedule!"  
  
And so began the Hot Topic shopping frenzy.  
  
*********  
  
Later on, both laden with a ton of bags, we, got me pierced. While I was having them lay me down, Sango called up the guys. They were working on my car. They knew what I wanted, ever since that day, 2 weeks ago. They all worked at various places, so I had connections in the right spots. Not to mention that I've been friends with the mechanics kids for years, when I stuck up for them in 6th grade. They still owe me a favor, so this is it. But, back to the pierce place.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Sango looked up, frantic. "What! Did they do something wrong?!"  
  
I laughed so hard I almost split a rib. "No, I look awesome!"  
  
Apparently calmed down, she sighed in relief. "Good!"  
  
*********  
  
Next up was the Skate Store. I got A few pairs of Pumas, and a skateboard. When Sango shot me a questioning look, I sighed.  
  
"I've been boarding for thirteen years. Like preps would accept that. That's why I can rarley even come into Hot Topic anymore. Dumb bitches."  
  
Sango let out a small smile.  
  
*********  
  
I came home around 3 AM. Good thing Mom worked the night shift. She wasn't due back until 4:30. Sneaking into my room, I fell asleep. The next morning, I got dressed. I looked. well. perfect! I had on a tight black shirt with red lettering that had the words: 'I'm a bitch. Deal.' Inscribed on it. Tight black pants, and black Pumas accented my studded wristbands and choker. And I suppose there was the fact my new shirt showed off my newly pierced belly button. Hot diamond in it. It matched my earrings. Then there was my car. Oh, damn, my hot car! It was now a shining black with red flames on the sides and customized plates that read out: 'BADGIRL' and had chains encircling them. Score.  
  
I waited until about lunch, then sped into my car. I knew there would be gossip about my not being there. I was like a prep-princess. Ah, that term brought back memories. Bad ones.  
  
*********  
  
Two weeks ago, a punk boy by the name of Inuyasha had arrived at school with teartrails on his face. The other kids were awful to him, teasing him. He just kept silent. Not like him. Finally I cornered him after school. After trying to talk to him, I finally snapped.  
  
"What the hell is your problem! All I want to know is why your so damn depressed! I happen to actually have a heart y'know!"  
  
He turned to me. "Do you really want to know? Fine. How's this. My parents were just murdered. I came home to blood everywhere. My half-brother tried to kill me yesterday and now snotty little preppy-princess's like you are trying to fuck with my already awful damn month! GO AHEAD! Taunt me! I don't care! Just leave me alone." He turned and walked off. I looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. I really didn't. And I'd never taunt someone about that."  
  
He turned, and glared at me. "Prove it bitch. Prove your not like them. Show me and maybe I'll believe you do have a heart." And with that he walked off.  
  
*********  
  
I sighed. Pushing the car into park, I got my boombox out and prepared it. Holding the mic, I adjusted the sound projectors. I was ready. I had been singing Evanscence and other rap since I was 12. Here goes nothing. Revving the car, I sped forward. There was a small hill, seperating the school field from the street. I pushed the pedal forward.  
  
********* 


	2. Are you INSANE!

This chapter is special. It is dedicated to my first two reviewers: Sammyosa92 and Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet. Thank you SO much!  
  
Screw being Preppy, I'm Punk  
  
Are you INSANE?  
  
Flying over the hill, I landed in the field, only a few yards away from the lunch area, where everyone was currently staring. Predictable. Seeing as how I just jumped my car down a hill like twenty or thirty feet. 'Well Kagome, it's now or never.'  
  
Jumping up, I pulled out my megaphone. Taking a deep breath, I smirked.  
  
"Yo Everyone. Y'know how Higurashi's been 'MIA' today? Wrong. I'm here, and I have quite a few things to say. First and foremost, I have someything dedicated to Kikyou, who, as you know, is our schools resident slutty prep. Here we go!"  
  
I kicked the button and Evanescence came blaring out. Taking a deep breath, I sung along.  
  
~Perfect by nature icons of self indulgence just what we all need more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be have you no shame don't you see me you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now bow down and stare in wonder oh how we love you no flaws when you're pretending but now I know she  
  
never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now I know who you are and I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be you're not real and you can't save me somehow now you're everybody's fool~  
  
Turning off the music, I flashed a grin. This was gonna be SOOO much fun.  
  
"And that Kikyou, is to teach you that not everyone likes you. In fact, I downright hate you. Huh. Guess you wouldn't expect that from little miss Preppy over here. Well here's a few secrets. I have been a punk for 7 years. I like rap. And skateboarding. I shop at Hot Topic. I hate you. Deal with it. And if you are going to pick on the punks, bring it on. You've all seen me at the Judo tournament. Oh, and I suggest you leave Inuyasha alone too. I might be doing some archery nearby here sometime soon, wouldn't want to 'miss' and hit you, now would I? Screw Preppy, I'm Punk. Ja ne Kikyou."  
  
With that, I grinned so bright I practically blinded her. I was right. I had medals for Judo, Kendo, heck even archery! If I wanted to, I could kill half the people here in minutes. And that's what drained the color from her face. Driving my car onto the blacktop, I jumped out and clicked the lock button, making the alarm click. Flipping Kikyou the bird, I walked over to the tall tree by the roof, I started climbing. I knew where Inuyasha was. The roof. He always was. I was on the last branches when a hand reached down and pulled me up. I smiled. There sat Inuyasha, hunched over something small and metal.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I looked Inuyasha in the eye. He wasn't moving, and I waved a hand in front of his face. Finally he sat up, and saw a. a.  
  
"A cam-corder! Sugoi! Now I can watch Kikyou look like a frog from a birds eye view! Can I see? PLEEEEAASSSE?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at me like I was crazy. Then as I saw his gaze shift lower, I noticed him turning red. I was so high on finally bitching at Kikyou, I had failed to notice I was bouncing up and down, and so was my chest. Which was like 6 inches from his face. I calmed down and turned red.  
  
"Eh-heh. Sorry. Got a little hyper."  
  
He smiled. Not a his usual cold and sadistic smile, but a real one. Turning the camcorder over, we both watched me ranting at Kikyou again and again until the end of school. We both looked at each other at the exact same time and burst out laughing. Finally, I laughed so hard, I feel out of the old tree. While I was busy swearing because I hadn't even slapped Kikyou yet, I failed to notice a strong arm latch onto me waist and haul me back up until I felt Inuyasha behind me. Flushing pink, I managed to squeak out a pitiful sentence.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
He snorted as if it was obvious. Okay so picture this, I'm sitting here with one of the hottest guys in the world, in his LAP. As in pressed up against him. Sure it felt good and I was practically melting, but still, it's like, Uh, WHOAH!  
  
I was interrupted between my internal argument of sense and uh, kinkyness, when Inuyasha dropped something in my lap. It was a copy of the tape! I was about to become hyper beyond belief again when I heard him finally answer.  
  
*********  
  
Inuyasha's POV:  
  
Lunch sucks today. Just did. And that Higurashi chick isn't here. Whatever. I fiddled with my camcorder, and started to film the steep hill near the lunch area.  
  
Just as I was thinking of Kagome Higurashi, she showed up. By jumping her car over the hill I was filming. Awesome. Kagome had redone her car. It was now black with red and yellow-orange flames licking the sides and the license was customized with chains. It read: 'BADGIRL'. Nice touch. But, if that didn't get me interested, how about this. Kagome pulls out a megaphone and is bitching at Kikyou. Then she sings Evanescence perfectly. And admits to everything to get her out of prep. And into punk. Then she stood up for me, admitted she was punk and flipped the stupid bitch Kikyou off!  
  
So now she's climbing up here. Probably to talk to me. Well, I think I might just see if she'll want footage of this. I reached an arm down, and pulled her up. She saw me fiddling with the camcorder, and while I was making a copy, she was waving a hand in front of my face. When I sat up and she saw I had recorded the whole thing she started bouncing up and down, and inches away from my face were those luscious mounds-ACK! Mindouttathegutter! I guess I was looking flushed, because she stopped bouncing and blushed. Damn, she looked even better in the punk clothes when she was blushing.  
  
We both watched the show about a hundred times, and were still laughing about it when school went out. Well at one moment, we both looked at each other at the same moment and burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she slipped out of the tree. Subconsciously I reached out and pulled her back up into my lap. She was still cursing Kikyou, and didn't notice for another few seconds. Then she blushed that cute pink again and finally asked what I was doing.  
  
I snorted as if it was obvious. I dropped the movie copy in her lap and laid back on the tree trunk.  
  
"Making sure you don't fall again. I haven't ever fallen off and I don't intend to let you."  
  
I watched as she smiled and relaxed. We stayed like that until about dusk.  
  
*********  
  
Authors Note: Heya. FF.NET already has a permanent disclaimer for everything posted here. But this goes for EVERY chapter in this story: I DO NO OWN INUYASHA. But anyways, if you are going to review, please sign! I can't read it If you don't sign.  
  
--Inu Taishi 


	3. The Battle of the Styles

Screw being Preppy, I'm Punk  
  
The battle of the Styles  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
After dark fell, I eased my body out of Inuyasha's grip. He turned and looked at me. "Where are you going?"  
  
I sighed. I didn't want to leave either, but Souta needed dinner. "My little brother needs me at home."  
  
He looked dejected for a moment, but cleared it away. So as I left for the car, I clicked the alarm special. I had Miroku, a mechanincs genius program it so if I pressed a certain sequence into the alarm, it would play Evanescence when I pressed it. I waved to Inuyasha, and jumped in. I drove off, missing his arms.  
  
*********  
  
The next morning, I had a pleasant surprise from Principal Kaede. 4 new students had transferred from Tama High, and asked for me as a guide. When I rounded the corner, there stood my 4 punk friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kohaku. I grinned. Fishing my alarm keys out of my pocket, I pressed the button. The students all poked their heads out of the classrooms as my car, which I'd parked in the first space began blaring Evanescence into a mic. I grinned. Waving to Sango, I walked over. I guess Mirkou noticed me, because he ran up and clasped my hands in his.  
  
"My fair Kagome would you bear my child?" I knew this question was coming, but he never had asked me. I froze mid-punch as Miroku crupled to floor unconscious. There stood Inuyasha, pissed as ever, with a scary expression on his face. Sango, Kohaku and Shippou were all standing there with various things mid-bash. Sango, her giant boomerang. Kohaku, his scythe sheath, and Shippou with his giant top. They all stared at Inuyasha, who was holding a giant sword. Sliding it back into his katana sheath, he walked over to me. "Can I kill him?"  
  
I laughed lightly. "No, you cannot kill him. That's Sango's job."  
  
As we all smirked, we watched as Miroku got up, and dazedly walked into the nearest restroom. As we heard shrieks and screams, Miroku ran out with several lumps on his head, while calling out various words of praise for their bodies. "Michelle, wait, your chest is so squeezable, I couldn't resist!"  
  
We all collapsed onto the lockers laughing. As we were sobering up, Kikyou and her pack walked by. Shippou made a face and we all started laughing. Kikyou sneered, screwing up her already nasty face. "Listen up you little punk-"  
  
At that I rolled my eyes. Cutting Kikyou off, I let out an overly-dramatic gasp. "Gee, ya think Kikyou? How could you ever tell I was a punk? Oh golly gosh. Well miss slut, if your quite done, I don't need to waste anymore of my time on you."  
  
Turning on my heel, I abruptly continued my conversation, completely ignoring the sputtering Kikyou behind me. Letting out a shriek, you stomped up to me. "Listen you! I oughta run you out of town along with the rest of these freaks!"  
  
Sango went to grab her boomerang, the Hirokatsu, but I held out an arm to stop her. "No, you listen Kikyou. I've got a proposal for you. How about a small wager. A gagathon. A prankoff if you will. 2 teams. 8 people per team. Most publicly humiliated team admits defeat in front of the school, and becomes the winners slaves for the next 3 months. You in?"  
  
Kikyou looked to her friends. The pack nodded in unison. "I'm in brat. Prepare to lose! Hah!"  
  
And with that Kikyou flounced away, her horde of fans following. And so it began. Prep versus Punk. The Battle of the Styles. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Yes, I'm an evil bitch from hell- I TRICKED YOU.

PLEASE read this- I'm DISCONTINUINGTHE FIC. If you want it saved READ THIS. Thank you.

bangs head on desk

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

My parents had grounded me from my computer for... erlack... 6 months. I really screwed up, got suspended from my school and the likes. They gave me a month for each day I was suspended. I HATE THEM!!!!!!! Anyways, I had to start a new account in secret on a friends laptop and thus Fallingkag was born. I decided I am going to drop this fanfiction and anyone who is REALLY TRULY interested in taking it over, email me at: silly shippou yahoo . com (but remove those spaces- FF.NET is meanies about urls and emails showing.


End file.
